Inkscape
| latest preview version = | latest preview date = | programming language = C++ (yusiŋ GTK+) | operating system = Unix-like, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows | language = Multilingual (40) | genre = Vector graphics editor | license = GNU General Public License | website = www.inkscape.org }} Inkscape is a vector graphics editor application. It is distributed under a free software license, the GNU GPL. Its stated goal is to become a powerful graphics tool while being fully compliant with the XML, SVG, and CSS standards. Inkscape is cross-platform and runs on Mac OS X (typically under X11, although the underlying GTK+ toolkit can be compiled to run natively under Quartz), Unix-like operating systems, and Microsoft Windows. Inkscape's implementation of SVG and CSS standards is incomplete. Most notably, it does not yet support animation, or SVG fonts, though base support for the creation of SVG fonts has been implemented as of version 0.47. Inkscape has multi-lingual support, particularly for complex scripts, something currently lacking in most commercial vector graphics applications. , Inkscape is under active development, with new features being added regularly. History Inkscape began in 2003 as a code fork of the Sodipodi project. Sodipodi, developed since 1999, was itself based on Raph Levien's Gill (Gnome Illustration Application). The fork was led by a team of four former Sodipodi developers (Ted Gould, Bryce Harrington, Nathan Hurst, and MenTaLguY) who identified differences over project objectives, openness to third-party contributions, and technical disagreements as their reasons for forking. With Inkscape, they said they would focus development on implementing the complete SVG standard, whereas Sodipodi development emphasized creating a general-purpose vector graphics editor, possibly at the expense of SVG. Since the fork, Inkscape has changed from using the C programming language to C++; changed to the GTK+ toolkit C++ bindings (gtkmm); redesigned the user interface and added a number of new features. Its implementation of the SVG standard has shown gradual improvement, but still is incomplete. Rather than top-down governance, its developers strive to encourage an egalitarian culture where authority stems from an individual developer's abilities and active involvement in the project. As a result, the project places special emphasis on giving full access to its source code repository to all active developers, and on participation in the larger open source community (often in the form of inter-project initiatives such as the Create Project, Libre Graphics Meeting and spinoff projects like the Open Clip Art Library). While the project founders are still well-represented in the decision-making process, many newcomers have also come to play prominent roles. Among them is "bulia byak", architect of the radical user interface changes that have given Inkscape its present appearance. The new interface is modeled after Xara Xtreme's graphical user interface. After Xara announced plans to release their drawing application Xara Xtreme to open source, they expressed interest in working with Inkscape to find ways the two projects can share code, coordinate efforts, and make open source graphics superior to anything available in the proprietary world. Since 2005, Inkscape has participated in Google's Summer of Code program. Up until the end of November 2007, Inkscape's bug tracking system was hosted on Sourceforge, however it was announced on 21 November 2007, that they would move to Launchpad. Features Object creation The basic types of objects in Inkscape are: * Paths—made with the Pencil tool, which allows freehand drawing of paths; the Pen tool, which allows the user to create a Bezier spline node-by-node; the Calligraphy tool, which can be used to draw freehand calligraphic or brush-like strokes, or the Paint Bucket tool, which fills bounded areas of the image. The Calligraphy tool optionally can use pressure and tilt readings from graphic tablets. The Paint Bucket tool works optically rather than geometrically and can assist image tracing. * Rectangles—created using the Rectangle tool. Corners of rectangles can be rounded. * Ellipses—created using the Ellipse tool. Ellipses can be transformed into arcs and circle segments. * Stars/polygons—created using the Polygon tool. Multi-pointed stars can be used to emulate spirographs. * Text—created with the Text tool. Texts can use any of the system fonts, and can be easily converted to paths. Both regular and flowed text is supported. All text objects can be arbitrarily transformed. Text can be manually kerned and flowed along a path. * Raster/bitmap images—Inkscape supports the export of bitmap images (PNG, JPEG, BMP) of the whole document or the current selection, as well the import of bitmap images (by File>Import or by pasting). Images are linked by default, but they can be embedded into the SVG document using an effect. Images can also be traced (bitmap to vector) using an embedded Potrace backend. Inkscape supports PNG, JPEG and BMP. (See com:Cat:SVG/raster for examples of embedded images on Wikimedia Commons). * Clones—create using the Clone operation on existing objects. Clones are verbatim copies of other objects which can have different transformations applied than the original object, and are updated live whenever the original object changes. Deleting the original object causes the clone to be "unlinked"—it becomes a separate object. It is also possible to create chained clones, i.e. clones of a clone, to an arbitrary depth. Additionally, there are more specialized objects: * Spirals—created using the Spiral tool, they have a configurable number of turns and convergence. * 3D Boxes—created using the 3D Box tool. The boxes have adjustable perspective and a configurable number of vanishing points. They can be used to assist perspective drawings. 3D boxes are in fact groups of paths and after ungrouping can be further modified. Object manipulation Every object in the drawing can be subjected to arbitrary affine transformations—moving, rotating, scaling and skewing. Transformation parameters can be also specified numerically via the Transform dialog. Transformations can snap to angles, grids, guidelines and nodes of other objects. Grids, guides and snapping properties are defined on a per-document basis. As an alternative to snapping, an Align and Distribute dialog is provided, which can perform common alignment tasks on selected objects—e.g. line them up in a specified direction, space them equally, scatter them at random and remove overlaps between objects. Objects can be arbitrarily grouped together. Groups of objects behave in many respects like "atomic" objects—for instance, they can be cloned or assigned a paint. Objects making up a group can be edited without having to ungroup it first, via an Enter Group command—the group can then be edited like a temporary layer. Z-order of objects can be managed either using layers, or by manually moving the object up and down in the Z stack. Layers can be locked or hidden, preventing modifying and accidental selection. A special tool, Create Tiled Clones, is provided to create symmetrical or grid-like drawings using various plane symmetries. Objects can be copied and pasted using a clipboard. However, as of version 0.46, Inkscape uses an internal variable rather than the system clipboard, which limits copy and paste operations to one application instance. Objects can be copied between documents by opening them from the File menu in an already opened window, rather than by opening a second file from the operating system's shell. Styling objects Each shape in inkscape has several properties which determine its style. All of those properties can generally be set for any object: * Fill—can be a solid color, a linear gradient, a radial gradient, a pattern, or inherited from a parent object. The color selector has multiple color spaces available, but all selected colors are currently converted to RGBA. Gradients can have multiple stops. All colors can have an alpha value specified. Patterns can be constructed from any collection of objects, or one of the several supplied stock patterns can be used. * Stroke fill—can have the same values as fill, but acts on the object's stroke. * Stroke style—can vary in width, join style, cap style, start and end markers (can be used to create arrowheads) and dashing. Additionally, various markers can be added on the nodes in the middle of the stroke (can be used e.g. to create a "cut here" line with small pictures of scissors along it). * Opacity—specifies alpha value for all fill colors. Each object has a distinct opacity value, which e.g. can be used to make groups transparent. * Filters—there is an easy-to-use slider for Gaussian blur for each object. Arbitrary filter stacks using the SVG filters can be constructed using the Filters dialog. Appearance of objects can be further changed by using masks and clipping paths, which can be created from arbitrary objects, including groups. The style is separate from the objects' shapes, and after copying an object into the clipboard, only its style can be pasted to be applied to another object. Operations on paths Inkscape has a comprehensive tool set to deal with paths, as they are the most common constituents of a vector image. The Node tool allows to edit the path on the single node level by tweaking the position of nodes and control points of Bezier paths. Path segments can be adjusted by dragging them. When multiple nodes are selected, they can be moved using the mouse, or scaled and rotated using keyboard shortcuts. Additional nodes can be inserted into paths at arbitrary places, and an effect can be used to insert nodes at predefined intervals. When nodes are deleted, the handles on remaining ones are adjusted to preserve the original shape as closely as possible. Tweak tool is provided for more high-level operation on paths. It can push, grow, shrink, attract, repel or roughen paths. Nodes are dynamically created and deleted when needed while using this tool, so it can also be used on simple paths without pre-processing. Other possible high-level operations on paths include destructively outsetting or insetting a path by a fixed amount, creating a dynamic offset of a path which can be tweaked using the Node tool, creating a linked offset of a path which updates whenever the original is modified, converting another shape like a spiral or text into a path, converting the stroke of an object to a path, simplifying a path to contain less nodes while preserving shape, or performing Boolean operations like union, difference, intersection or exclusion on them. Recent releases include a feature called Live Path Effects, which can apply various modifiers to a path. One of those effects is Gears, which creates a contraption of gears based on the nodes of the supplied path. Another one is Bend, which deforms one path along another. Text support Inkscape supports text editing for both regular multi-line text (SVG's element) and flowed text (the non-standard element, formerly proposed for SVG 1.2). As of version 0.47, flowed text is not rendered by other applications, due to a lack of an appropriate parallel structure in the SVG document. The SVG 1.2 Tiny element is not supported. All text is directly editable on canvas. Text rendering is based on the Pango library, which allows Inkscape to support several complex scripts including Hebrew, Arabic, Thai, Tibetan, etc. Kerning and letter-spacing can be adjusted on a per-glyph basis using keyboard shortcuts. Putting text on path is also supported, and both the text and the path remain editable. Rendering Unlike many other GTK+ applications, Inkscape uses its own renderer library to create graphics, called libnr. libnr can render images at up to 25600% zoom with anti-aliasing, and update graphics during transformations. There is also an alternative outline mode which can considerably increase responsiveness when working with complex drawings. Inkscape has used Cairo to render in outline mode since release 0.46. Collaborative whiteboarding In 2005, Inkscape added Inkboard, an XMPP whiteboard to allow multiple users of Inkscape to collaborate in XMPP/Jabber instant messaging/chat environments. Miscellaneous *XML tree editor, for direct manipulation of SVG document structure. *Connector tool, to create diagrams with integrated graph layout and routing algorithms. *Editing of RDF metadata. *Command-line interface, mostly exposes format conversion functions. *More than forty interface languages. *Extensible to new file formats, effects and other features. *Mathematical diagramming, with various uses of LaTeX. *Experimental support for scripting. Interface and usability One of the priorities of the Inkscape project is interface consistency and usability. This includes efforts to follow the GNOME Human interface guidelines, universal keyboard accessibility, and convenient on-canvas editing. Inkscape has achieved significant progress in usability since the project started. The number of floating dialog boxes has been reduced, with their functions available using keyboard shortcuts or in the docked toolbars in the editing window. The tool controls bar at the top of the window always displays the controls relevant to the current tool. All transformations (not only moving but also scaling and rotating) have keyboard shortcuts with consistent modifiers (e.g. Alt transforms by 1 screen pixel at the current zoom, Shift multiplies the transformation by 10, etc.); these keys work on nodes in Node tool as well as on objects in Selector. The most common operations (such as transformations, zooming, z-order) have convenient one-key shortcuts. Inkscape provides floating tooltips and status bar hints for all buttons, controls, commands, keys, and on-canvas handles. It comes with a complete keyboard and mouse reference (in HTML and SVG) and several interactive tutorials in SVG. The interface of Sodipodi (Inkscape's predecessor) was based on those of CorelDRAW and GIMP. The Inkscape interface has been influenced by that of Xara Xtreme. Version history * Version 0.48 (anticipated June 2010) * Version 0.47 (November 24, 2009) added an eraser tool (can slice paths), timed autosave, spiro splines interface for paths, auto-smooth nodes for paths, spellchecker for the text tool, new path effects like "sketch" and "hatches", new Python extensions like "alphabet soup" and "convert to Braille", some basic support for SVG fonts, improved PostScript support, and other minor modifications.Worldlabel.com * Version 0.46 (March 24, 2008) added new docks based user interface, Paint Bucket, Tweak and 3D Box tools, Live Path Effects, support for most SVG filters, the ability to open PDF files, and OpenType/PostScript and Type1 font support fixed. * Version 0.45.1 (March 23, 2007) was a bugfix release. * Version 0.45 (February 5, 2007) has support for Gaussian blur, pattern along path, new Undo History dialog, improved bitmap tracing using Simple Interactive Object Extraction, a set of color effects, and many other minor modifications to existing features. * Version 0.44.1 was a bugfix release. * Version 0.44 (June 24, 2006) added a Layers dialog, support for clipping and masking, improved PDF export with transparency, and performance improvements. * Version 0.43 (November 19, 2005) added Connector tool, collaborative editing, tablet pressure/angle sensitivity, and Node tool enhancements. * Version 0.42 (July 26, 2005) added flowed text support, styling text spans, enhanced effects support, and the new gradient tool. * Version 0.41 (February 10, 2005) added the clone tiler tool and color tracing, plus many bugfixes. * Version 0.40 added support for layers, bitmap tracing, and text on path. * Version 0.39 was the first release to use the Pango library, bringing better support for more languages, as well as support for markers, clones, and pattern fills. * Version 0.38 was a bug fix release, but it also featured text kerning and letterspacing, multistage gradients, and many usability enhancements. * Version 0.37 saw the addition of boolean path operations and path inset/outset. * Version 0.36 was the first release with the reorganized UI using a menu bar and docked context-sensitive toolbars in the document window. * Version 0.35 (November 2, 2003) was the first release of Inkscape, very similar to Sodipodi version 0.32. Packages / Pakeijs / ~# yum install inkscape fedora | 2.1 kB 00:00 adobe-linux-i386 | 951 B 00:00 updates-newkey | 2.3 kB 00:00 updates | 2.6 kB 00:00 Setting up Install Process Parsing package install arguments Resolving Dependencies --> Running transaction check ---> Package inkscape.x86_64 0:0.46-2.fc8 set to be updated --> Processing Dependency: numpy for package: inkscape --> Processing Dependency: perl(Image::Magick) for package: inkscape --> Processing Dependency: PyXML for package: inkscape --> Processing Dependency: perl(XML::XQL) for package: inkscape --> Processing Dependency: pstoedit for package: inkscape --> Processing Dependency: perl(XML::XQL::DOM) for package: inkscape --> Processing Dependency: python-lxml for package: inkscape --> Processing Dependency: libgc.so.1()(64bit) for package: inkscape --> Running transaction check ---> Package gc.x86_64 0:7.0-6.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package numpy.x86_64 0:1.1.0-1.fc8 set to be updated --> Processing Dependency: liblapack.so.3()(64bit) for package: numpy --> Processing Dependency: libblas.so.3()(64bit) for package: numpy ---> Package python-lxml.x86_64 0:2.0.11-1.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package perl-XML-XQL.noarch 0:0.68-4.fc7 set to be updated --> Processing Dependency: perl(XML::DOM) for package: perl-XML-XQL --> Processing Dependency: perl(XML::RegExp) for package: perl-XML-XQL --> Processing Dependency: perl(Parse::Yapp::Driver) for package: perl-XML-XQL --> Processing Dependency: perl(Date::Manip) for package: perl-XML-XQL ---> Package ImageMagick-perl.x86_64 0:6.3.5.10-1.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package PyXML.x86_64 0:0.8.4-8.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package pstoedit.x86_64 0:3.45-1.fc8 set to be updated --> Processing Dependency: libplotter.so.2()(64bit) for package: pstoedit --> Processing Dependency: libEMF.so.1()(64bit) for package: pstoedit --> Processing Dependency: libMagick++.so.10()(64bit) for package: pstoedit --> Running transaction check ---> Package perl-Date-Manip.noarch 0:5.48-1.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package perl-XML-DOM.noarch 0:1.44-2.fc8.1 set to be updated --> Processing Dependency: perl(XML::Parser) for package: perl-XML-DOM --> Processing Dependency: perl(LWP::UserAgent) for package: perl-XML-DOM ---> Package plotutils.x86_64 0:2.5-4.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package ImageMagick-c++.x86_64 0:6.3.5.10-1.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package libEMF.x86_64 0:1.0.3-5.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package perl-XML-RegExp.noarch 0:0.03-2.fc8.1 set to be updated ---> Package atlas.x86_64 0:3.6.0-12.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package perl-Parse-Yapp.noarch 0:1.05-36.fc8.1 set to be updated --> Running transaction check ---> Package perl-libwww-perl.noarch 0:5.808-3.fc8 set to be updated --> Processing Dependency: perl-HTML-Parser >= 3.33 for package: perl-libwww-perl --> Processing Dependency: perl(HTML::Entities) for package: perl-libwww-perl --> Processing Dependency: perl(Compress::Zlib) for package: perl-libwww-perl ---> Package perl-XML-Parser.x86_64 0:2.34-8 set to be updated --> Running transaction check ---> Package perl-Compress-Zlib.noarch 0:2.005-2.fc8 set to be updated --> Processing Dependency: perl(IO::Compress::Gzip) >= 2.005 for package: perl-Compress-Zlib --> Processing Dependency: perl(IO::Uncompress::Gunzip) >= 2.005 for package: perl-Compress-Zlib --> Processing Dependency: perl(Compress::Raw::Zlib) >= 2.005 for package: perl-Compress-Zlib --> Processing Dependency: perl(IO::Compress::Gzip::Constants) >= 2.005 for package: perl-Compress-Zlib --> Processing Dependency: perl(IO::Compress::Base::Common) >= 2.005 for package: perl-Compress-Zlib ---> Package perl-HTML-Parser.x86_64 0:3.56-2.fc8 set to be updated --> Processing Dependency: perl(HTML::Tagset) >= 3.03 for package: perl-HTML-Parser --> Processing Dependency: perl(HTML::Tagset) for package: perl-HTML-Parser --> Running transaction check ---> Package perl-Compress-Raw-Zlib.x86_64 0:2.005-3.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package perl-IO-Compress-Base.noarch 0:2.005-2.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package perl-IO-Compress-Zlib.noarch 0:2.005-2.fc8 set to be updated ---> Package perl-HTML-Tagset.noarch 0:3.10-6.fc8 set to be updated --> Finished Dependency Resolution Dependencies Resolved Package Arch Version Repository Size Installing: inkscape x86_64 0.46-2.fc8 updates-newkey 18 M Installing for dependencies: ImageMagick-c++ x86_64 6.3.5.10-1.fc8 updates-newkey 149 k ImageMagick-perl x86_64 6.3.5.10-1.fc8 updates-newkey 160 k PyXML x86_64 0.8.4-8.fc8 updates-newkey 1.1 M atlas x86_64 3.6.0-12.fc8 fedora 4.2 M gc x86_64 7.0-6.fc8 fedora 157 k libEMF x86_64 1.0.3-5.fc8 updates-newkey 89 k numpy x86_64 1.1.0-1.fc8 updates-newkey 2.7 M perl-Compress-Raw-Zlib x86_64 2.005-3.fc8 fedora 53 k perl-Compress-Zlib noarch 2.005-2.fc8 fedora 34 k perl-Date-Manip noarch 5.48-1.fc8 updates-newkey 164 k perl-HTML-Parser x86_64 3.56-2.fc8 fedora 111 k perl-HTML-Tagset noarch 3.10-6.fc8 fedora 15 k perl-IO-Compress-Base noarch 2.005-2.fc8 fedora 53 k perl-IO-Compress-Zlib noarch 2.005-2.fc8 fedora 135 k perl-Parse-Yapp noarch 1.05-36.fc8.1 fedora 46 k perl-XML-DOM noarch 1.44-2.fc8.1 fedora 137 k perl-XML-Parser x86_64 2.34-8 fedora 276 k perl-XML-RegExp noarch 0.03-2.fc8.1 fedora 8.4 k perl-XML-XQL noarch 0.68-4.fc7 fedora 109 k perl-libwww-perl noarch 5.808-3.fc8 fedora 373 k plotutils x86_64 2.5-4.fc8 fedora 1.5 M pstoedit x86_64 3.45-1.fc8 fedora 482 k python-lxml x86_64 2.0.11-1.fc8 updates-newkey 1.8 M Transaction Summary Install 24 Package(s) Update 0 Package(s) Remove 0 Package(s) Total download size: 32 M Is this ok y/N: Downloading Packages: ( 1/24): perl-XML-RegExp-0.03-2.fc8.1.noarch.rpm | 8.4 kB 00:01 ( 2/24): perl-HTML-Tagset-3.10-6.fc8.noarch.rpm | 15 kB 00:00 ( 3/24): perl-Compress-Zlib-2.005-2.fc8.noarch.rpm | 34 kB 00:01 ( 4/24): perl-Parse-Yapp-1.05-36.fc8.1.noarch.rpm | 46 kB 00:00 ( 5/24): perl-Compress-Raw-Zlib-2.005-3.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 53 kB 00:00 ( 6/24): perl-IO-Compress-Base-2.005-2.fc8.noarch.rpm | 53 kB 00:01 ( 7/24): libEMF-1.0.3-5.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 89 kB 00:04 ( 8/24): perl-XML-XQL-0.68-4.fc7.noarch.rpm | 109 kB 00:01 ( 9/24): perl-HTML-Parser-3.56-2.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 111 kB 00:02 (10/24): perl-IO-Compress-Zlib-2.005-2.fc8.noarch.rpm | 135 kB 00:01 (11/24): perl-XML-DOM-1.44-2.fc8.1.noarch.rpm | 137 kB 00:01 (12/24): ImageMagick-c++-6.3.5.10-1.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 149 kB 00:05 (13/24): gc-7.0-6.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 157 kB 00:05 (14/24): ImageMagick-perl-6.3.5.10-1.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 160 kB 00:05 (15/24): perl-Date-Manip-5.48-1.fc8.noarch.rpm | 164 kB 00:05 (16/24): perl-XML-Parser-2.34-8.x86_64.rpm | 276 kB 00:11 (17/24): perl-libwww-perl-5.808-3.fc8.noarch.rpm | 373 kB 00:08 (18/24): pstoedit-3.45-1.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 482 kB 00:08 (19/24): PyXML-0.8.4-8.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 1.1 MB 00:25 (20/24): plotutils-2.5-4.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 1.5 MB 00:18 (21/24): python-lxml-2.0.11-1.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 1.8 MB 00:57 (22/24): numpy-1.1.0-1.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 2.7 MB 01:06 (23/24): atlas-3.6.0-12.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 4.2 MB 00:53 (24/24): inkscape-0.46-2.fc8.x86_64.rpm | 18 MB 05:36 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Total 51 kB/s | 32 MB 10:38 Entering rpm code = Running rpm_check_debug Running Transaction Test Finished Transaction Test Transaction Test Succeeded Instoleicion Running Transaction Installing : perl-Compress-Raw-Zlib 1/24 Installing : perl-XML-RegExp 2/24 Installing : perl-IO-Compress-Base 3/24 Installing : gc 4/24 Installing : PyXML 5/24 Installing : libEMF 6/24 Installing : python-lxml 7/24 Installing : ImageMagick-c++ 8/24 Installing : plotutils 9/24 Installing : pstoedit 10/24 Installing : ImageMagick-perl 11/24 Installing : atlas 12/24 Installing : numpy 13/24 Installing : perl-IO-Compress-Zlib 14/24 Installing : perl-Compress-Zlib 15/24 Installing : perl-HTML-Tagset 16/24 Installing : perl-HTML-Parser 17/24 Installing : perl-libwww-perl 18/24 Installing : perl-XML-Parser 19/24 Installing : perl-XML-DOM 20/24 Installing : perl-Parse-Yapp 21/24 Installing : perl-Date-Manip 22/24 Installing : perl-XML-XQL 23/24 Installing : inkscape 24/24 = Leaving rpm code = Installed: inkscape.x86_64 0:0.46-2.fc8 Dependency Installed: ImageMagick-c++.x86_64 0:6.3.5.10-1.fc8 ImageMagick-perl.x86_64 0:6.3.5.10-1.fc8 PyXML.x86_64 0:0.8.4-8.fc8 atlas.x86_64 0:3.6.0-12.fc8 gc.x86_64 0:7.0-6.fc8 libEMF.x86_64 0:1.0.3-5.fc8 numpy.x86_64 0:1.1.0-1.fc8 perl-Compress-Raw-Zlib.x86_64 0:2.005-3.fc8 perl-Compress-Zlib.noarch 0:2.005-2.fc8 perl-Date-Manip.noarch 0:5.48-1.fc8 perl-HTML-Parser.x86_64 0:3.56-2.fc8 perl-HTML-Tagset.noarch 0:3.10-6.fc8 perl-IO-Compress-Base.noarch 0:2.005-2.fc8 perl-IO-Compress-Zlib.noarch 0:2.005-2.fc8 perl-Parse-Yapp.noarch 0:1.05-36.fc8.1 perl-XML-DOM.noarch 0:1.44-2.fc8.1 perl-XML-Parser.x86_64 0:2.34-8 perl-XML-RegExp.noarch 0:0.03-2.fc8.1 perl-XML-XQL.noarch 0:0.68-4.fc7 perl-libwww-perl.noarch 0:5.808-3.fc8 plotutils.x86_64 0:2.5-4.fc8 pstoedit.x86_64 0:3.45-1.fc8 python-lxml.x86_64 0:2.0.11-1.fc8 Complete! Lokolaiseiçion * /bb.po Si osou * vektā grafiks editās dè list * vektā grafiks editās dè kompäreiçion * Opèn Klip Art Laibrari * Opèn Taipset Laibrari * Krieit Prōjekt * Libre Graphics Meeting References / Riförènses / 參考 Bibliography * * * External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Inkscape dè offisol websàit. * Inkscape news category at Gnomedesktop.org * Inkscape 0.42.2 versus FreeHand MXa * Inkscape review: It's all in the UI * Inkscape on fossfor.us * FLOSS Weekly - 76: Inkscape - Podcast with Jon A. Cruz, core developer and board member, and Ted Gould, one of the founding developers of the Inkscape project. Category:Free vector graphics editors Category:Free diagramming software Category:GTK+ Category:Software forks Category:Linux vector graphics software Category:Scalable Vector Graphics Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Free cross-platform software Category:Free graphics software Category:Free multilingual software Category:Vector graphics editors Category:Free vector graphics editors Category:Free diagramming software Category:GTK Category:Software forks Category:Linux vector graphics software Category:Scalable Vector Graphics Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Free cross-platform software Category:Launchpad projects Category:Libörol grafiks softwär Category:Libörol mùltileŋgueij softwär Category:Sōrsforj prōjekt